Avatar: The Last Avatar: The Three Rings
by empress.of.thieves
Summary: Set 1 year after Sozins Comet a women from the past emerges to take the Avatar Gang on the ride of their lives.Azula has escaped and is in search of the one thing that can kill the Avatar: The Three Rings of the Fire Nation. Can the Avatar be saved?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Thanks for clicking on this and looking at it. This is my first fan fic and I'll see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do own avatar....I also am a purple dragon with a taste for garlic and chocolate. What do you think!?**

THE BEGINNING: AKAYLA

Fire Lord Zuko stood at the palace entrance. He was astonished, angry, and quite sad. First, his girlfriend Mai, had just broke up with him for the 2nd time in three months. Second, the Earth Kingdom just blew up a large Fire Nation ship just off the coast of the Kyoshi islands. And third, his Great-Aunt was standing right in front of him, and she doesn't look a day over twenty. He took a deep breath and said in the most commanding voice he could manage. " What are you doing here Great-Aunt Akayla? I thought you died one hundred years ago. We still hold a ceremony of your death every year."

She looked at him oddly. " Who are you? And where is Fire Lord Sozin?"

*(*

I stood at a cross roads. I could either A.) Fire bend this stupid idiot who thinks he can masquerad as the Fire Lord, out of the city. Although I will admit, he does look quite like Sozin. Or B.) Ask this little brat of a boy why he is masquerading as the Fire Lord. I wasn't feeling very violent so I did the latter of the two.

" So Scar-Faced what are doing in the Fire Lords robes?"

I think I might have just stepped in some boiling water.

He started throwing big, great balls of fire at my face. I back flipped and dodged to the side. A renegade flame singed of about half of my hair. Now not only was my hair about as short as a boys but I had just gotten it styled by the palace servant's yesterday and now it was ruined. It just got personnel. I stood behind a pillar. I could feel the anger boiling inside me. I knew I might kill this boy if I truly started fighting him. I really didn't want to kill him. All I wanted was answers, and first I had to figure out how long I'd been gone. I stepped out from the pillar and held up my hands.

" Stop, please, just....stop."

He froze.

" I don't wish you any harm, can you just tell me. How many years has it been since Avatar Roku has been dead?"

He looked at me stiffly.

" Why do you want to know?" he asked, still in a fighter position.

I smiled at him. " How about we talk this out over a cup of tea? Jasmine perhaps?"

He just kept starring at me.

It was really freaky, especially with that scar on his face. I felt like I was in a nightmare.

" Okay, listen can we please talk this out? Any chance you can give me some answers. I'm begging you." I really felt like I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I need answers, badly.

He narrowed his eyes, turning them into golden slits. " Fine." He mumbled, walking over to a pillar to the right of me.

His eyes never left mine.

The servant poured our tea, a sweet jasmine from the smell of it.

I picked up the cup and took a sip, watching him over the rim of my cup. I sat down the tea finally realizing he wasn't going to be the one who would start the conversation.

" How many years has it been since Fire Lord Sozin had died?"

He took a huge gulp of tea and sat it down. His eyes locked onto mine, holding for a second than finally he spoke.

" Tell me your story and I'll tell you mine."

An interesting offer. I badly needed answers, and my story is quite known throughout the Fire Nation. I opened my mouth.

" Just after Fire Lord Sozin gave birth to his third son, Sokla, he was roaming in his palace garden when suddenly he found me, a eight year old girl who had no clue who she was. He took me in and taught me everything he knew. How to cook, fire bend, lightning bend, ride a dragon, and so much more. He was a great man, before Avatar Roku died. Than he turned cruel, he sent me away to spy on the Air Nomads, learn their culture, everything. That was two years ago I was 15 and I was sent to accomplish a Generals mission. I was coming home to report my finding when...a....when a storm struck and...well than I ended up here."

And without even mulling it over he said.

" Your lieing."

This man was seriously getting on nerves, again. How could he have known that, nobody knew the real story but the Fire Lord and I. Nobody knew, no one.

" Really, than you tell me. What's the real story?" I asked him sweetly, this tea party was getting really interesting. I might actaully let him live once I got my information. He smirked. It seemed he thought I was playing right into his hands, he thought he was in power. Such a silly mistake.

" Okay, the very first part of your story is true. But you didn't get sent to the Air Nomads, you never left the Fire Nation. In fact, you divised to plan that would wipe out the AIr Nomads, if the history books are right. And you not only killed the last dragon, but you cut her up into little pieces and ate her, you even crushed up the bones. You, Great-Aunt Akayla, are a monster."

I cocked my head to the left and decided I might actually tell him the truth. But not quite, I had to make this interesting. Now, if my hunches were correct this was about a hundred years after Avatar Roku's death, considering the storm happened mere days after it happened. And also this boy said something about me being dead for a hundred years, and if my reasoning was sound than I most likely died in that storm and was brought back from the spirit world. For what reason?

I spoke slowly and with force. " At the age of fifteen I was sent to kill the last remaining dragon, her name was Lokilis, and she was very old. Her home resided in the great catacombs of the Eastern Air Temple....."

**Thanks for reading! I'm gonna try to update once a week. This is gonna be a story about 20 chapters long, who knows maybe more. **

** *Empress Of Thieves***

**PS. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** Me no owney Avatary the last air bendery. Kay-ey?**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Two: The Journey**

Aang was just sitting next to the water fountain. His back was propped up against the east side of the fountain, his eyes closed. He was meditating.

He felt so serene, the worries of the worlds were gone, it was just him and the air. Suddenly a scream erupted from a room in the Air Temple.

His first thought was Katara.

" Katara? Katara, are you okay!" he yelled while running toward her room. He reached the door and rushed in quickly.

He found Katara sitting on her bed with a note in her hand.

" Katara, are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

Katara looked up from the sheet of paper. " Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a letter from Mai, she wants us to come to the palace immediately, she mentions a women named Akayla, who apparently swears Azula is on the loose again and she needs to talk to the Avatar."  
Aang furrowed his brow." Why does the name Akayla sound so familiar?"

Katara rolled her eyes, leave it to Aang to miss the big part of the message and focus on the one small bit of information. She grabbed her travel bag, stuffed some extra clothes, hair brush, and everything else that was next to her, which oddly included a feather.

"Come on Aang, lets go, I haven't seen Mai in over two months. And this Akayla person sounds interesting." Katara said while she pulled Aang out the door.

Aang was still wondering why Akayla sounded familiar as he grabbed his traveling pack, his glider and went up to meet Katara at Appa. Appa was sound asleep when Katara pulled herself onto his back while Aang sat on his head.

" Yip-Yip."  
The sleepy Appa gruelling hoisted himself up in the air, heading toward the Fire Nation.

" I know why Akayla seems odd, its a really old Southern Water Tribe name." Katara said while snapping her fingers.

Aang turned his head toward her, and asked," Why is it odd thats its a Southern Water Tribe name?"

" Because, that name hasn't been used in a hundred years, it was actually banned back when the Fire Nation first started attacking us because we got word of a Fire Nation General who had the same, and we weren't about to taint our childrens name with that type of filth." Katara retorted plainly while resting her head on the side of Appa's saddle.

" Wait, Katara, you don't think....that this Akayla and your Akayla could be the same person, do you?" Aang asked, puzzled.

Katara laughed. " Not if she was about a 117 and could Fire bend with white fire."

Aang did a double take. " Wait this General could bend with white fire, the hottest known fire in the world, the only person who could ever white fire bend was Avatar Roku, and he could only make it last a few minuets, not long enough for him to become famous for it."

Katara shrugged. " I don't know, I just remember by Gran-Gran telling me stories of how she could use white fire to push whole ships aside and fly through the air on a stick, sort of like your glider, in fact."

It was Aangs turn to laugh. " Katara, I never knew you could joke. First the 'I got it', now,'Gran-Gran' as funny as Sokka."

Katara glared at him. " I was not being funny, I am totally serious. Why are you questioning me?"

" Because Katara, what you just described was your usual Air bender, being able to push ships of coarse, flying, its your typical Air bending stuff."

Katara pondere this. " Well,"she said," I guess the Fire Nation general was hidding a huge secret, being the last Air bender. I'm amazed she is worshipped in the Fire Nation."

Aang looked at her oddly. " She's worshipped, why?"

Katara explained with little emotion. " For the destruction of her own people, I suppose. She was the one who gave Fire Lord Sozin the idea to use the comets power to eliminate the Air Nomads off the face of the earth."

Aang breathed in slowly, hoping that this women Akayla was not the Fire General, because if she was he might actually have to hurt her.

Katara lightened up the air with a short comment. " But that was a long time ago, and I'm pretty sure she died shortly after the comet came, in some storm or such, I can't quite remember. It doesn't even matter, that was the past. The old Fire Nation. Lets just focus in on the present, like why Mai thinks it so important we come to visit."

Aang nodded. Muttering to himself, " Katara's right, how could she be the same person, its just not possible."

They travled on in silence until night fell and Aang crawled from Appa's head to his saddle. Katara was slowly falling asleep. He went over and wrapped his arms around her, whispering, " Are you sure this is okay, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything, I mean I know we just started going out but I just want to make sure your al-"

He was cut off my Katara kissing him softly on the lips, and falling asleep in his arms. After some time he too fell asleep and dreamed of flying with Katara back when the Air Nomads were alive and well. Back when being the Avatar wasn't quite so hard.

Aang woke in a daze. Some how Appa was on the ground, and Mai was looking down on him with a bucket of water hovering over his and Katara head. He waved his in the air, mumbling, " I'm up. I'm up"

Mai smirked and slid off of Appa.

Aang followed suit and surprisingly Katara had woken up because she slid next to Aang and laced her hand in his.

Mai raised her left eye brow at this than simply let it go. Things need to be told and seen, and quickly too.

" Follow me," she said while walking toward an arched doorway the Fire Nation insignia on it. Katara and Aang both nodded, and followed into the darkness.

Zuko and a women with light brown hair cut, no singed, off at the ears, bright grey-blue eyes and a very outdated Fire Nation uniform awaited Aangs and Katara's arrival.

They were sitting at a table. It had seven chairs around it, Aang and Katara each took one on the east side of the table while Mai sat at the very north end. Zuko and the strange women sat next to each other, on the opposite of Katara and Aang.

Aang spoke first. " So, what exactly are we here for?"

The women introduced herself, " Hello, Avatar, I am Princess-General Akayla of the Fire Nation, daughter of the great Fire Lord Sozin and I come with a warning...."

**Hey Thanks for reading this! Now I know no one like to hear it but....Please review!!!**

** Write one!**

** *Empress of Thieves***


End file.
